pokemon_divine_and_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Krabconut
| style="background: #A7DB8D"| | style="background: #A7DB8D; border-top-right-radius: 15px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 15px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 15px; -khtml-border-top-right-radius: 15px; -icab-border-top-right-radius: 15px; -o-border-top-right-radius: 15px; border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px;" width="45%" | |} |} |} ! class="roundy" style="background:#FFF;" width="25%" | #722 |- | colspan="4" | |} |- | class="roundy" style="background:#A7DB8D; padding:2px;" colspan="4" |'Type' |- | class="roundy" style="background:#A7DB8D;" colspan="4" |'Abilities' |- | class="roundy" style="background:#A7DB8D;" colspan="2" width="50%" |'Gender ratio' | class="roundy" style="background:#A7DB8D;" colspan="2" |'Catch rate' |- | class="roundy" style="background:#A7DB8D;" colspan="4" |'Breeding' |'Hatch time' |} |- | class="roundy" style="background:#A7DB8D;" colspan="2" |'Height' | class="roundy" style="background:#A7DB8D;" colspan="2" |'Weight' |- | class="roundy" style="background:#A7DB8D;" colspan="4" |'Regional numbers' |} |- | class="roundy" style="background:#A7DB8D;" colspan="2" |'Base experience yield' | class="roundy" style="background:#A7DB8D;" colspan="2" |'Leveling rate' |- | class="roundy" style="background:#A7DB8D;" colspan="4" |'EV yield' |- | class="roundy" style="background:#A7DB8D;" colspan="2" |'Pokédex color' | class="roundy" style="background:#A7DB8D;" colspan="2" |'Base friendship' |} Krabconut is a pure Grass-Type Pokémon. It evolves into Krabicle starting at level 16, which evolves into Kingsile starting at level 32. Along with Flaresnap and Birdlue, Krabconut is one of three starter Pokémon in the Janaica Region available at the beginning of Divine and Galaxy Biology Krabconut is a green and brown Pokemon that resembles a sand crab. It has six legs, two sharp claws and a shell that resembles a coconut. Krabconut are very good at blending with their environment. Their shell is used for sneak attacks or sometimes even to hide from predators and they have strong claws that when they grab a hold of something, they aren't easily shaken off. When it senses its prey, it will find the nearest tree and climb up it and disguise itself as a coconut. Then when another Pokemon comes up the tree thinking that its an ordinary coconut, it strikes. Krabconut are usually found in jungles or on sandy beaches. 'Name origin' Krabconut's name comes from "Crab" ''because it has the body of a crab and ''"Coconut" because it's shell resembles a coconut shell. Game Data 'Pokédex entries' |} |} |} Game Locations |} |} |- | style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 10px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-top-right-radius: 10px; -icab-border-top-right-radius: 10px; -o-border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background:#78C850;" colspan="2" | |} |} |} 'Held items' 'Stats' ! ! |- style="background: #F5AC78;" | ! ! |- style="background: #FAE078;" | ! ! |- style="background: #9DB7F5;" | ! ! |- style="background: #A7DB8D;" | ! ! |- style="background: #FA92B2;" | ! ! |- style="background: #A7DB8D;" | colspan="3" | |- | style="background: #A7DB8D; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px;" colspan="3" | *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} 'Type effectiveness' |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |- | |} |} 'Learnset' 'By leveling up' |- | |- | class="roundybottom" style="background:#A7DB8D; font-size: 90%; line-height:10px;" colspan="7" | *A level of "Start" indicates a move that will be known by a Herovor obtained at level 1 in Generation WTI *'Bold' indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Herovor *''Italic'' indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Herovor |} 'By TM/HM' |- | 'By breeding' 'By tutoring' |- | |- | class="roundybottom" style="background:#A7DB8D; font-size: 90%; line-height:10px;" | *A black or white abbreviation in a colored box indicates that Chespin can be tutored the move in that game *A colored abbreviation in a white box indicates that Chespin cannot be tutored the move in that game *'Bold' indicates a move that gets STAB when used by Chespin *''Italic'' indicates a move that gets STAB only when used by an evolution of Chespin |} 'Evolution' | rowspan="1" | Level 16 → | rowspan="1" | | Level 36 → | |} External Links | style="background: #A7DB8D" | | style="background: #A7DB8D; border-top-right-radius: 15px; -moz-border-radius-topright: 15px; -webkit-border-top-right-radius: 15px; -khtml-border-top-right-radius: 15px; -icab-border-top-right-radius: 15px; -o-border-top-right-radius: 15px; border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 15px;" width="45%" | |} |} |} |} |}